Demasiado Corazón
by San-Mendez
Summary: Tatsumi Souichi vivía sin pormenores, lejos de su familia, volvería para celebrar el grado de Tomoe pero un suceso terrible e inimaginable cambiaría drásticamente su forma de pensar y de vivir. Solo en el mundo, acusado injustamente y preso; cuando salga volarán cabezas: su único apoyo, Morinaga Tetsuhiro ¿Es un traidor? ¿Podrá vencer el amor sobre la venganza y ansias de justicia?
1. Escena Del Crimen

Buenas noches de nuevo yo molestando, resulta que escuché una canción de Willie Colón llamada ''Demasiado Corazón'', haré lo posible por hacer interesante la historia, es la primera que hago de esta clase, perdonen las muertes dolorosas, en fin no les entretengo más, hasta la próxima.

* * *

**DEMASIADO CORAZÓN**

**Escena Del Crimen**

-¿Moshi moshi?- contestó un hombre desde su celular en la Gran Facultad De Derecho De Tokio.-

-Hola Sou-kun ¿cómo estas mi amor?-

-Bien madre muchas gracias ¿y ustedes?-

-Ah bien mi amor, tus hermanitos están muy bien, Tomoe-kun ya se va a graduar, tienes que venir mañana-

-Claro madre yo iré, no me la perdería por nada del mundo, es en la noche ¿verdad?-

-Si mi vida, por cierto tu padre quiere hablar contigo-

-Hola Sou-kun te he extrañado tanto hijito, eres un niño apenas y estás muy lejos de tu hogar ¡je!-

-Tengo veinte viejo, no soy ningún niño y te recuerdo que tengo una linda novia-

-Lo sé, en fin ¿cómo vas en tus estudios?-

-Bien gracias, ya casi termino mi maestría-

-Te felicito me haces sentir tan orgulloso-

-Souji nos están siguiendo, es mejor que cuelgues- advirtió preocupada Kanahara, su esposa-

-Ah ¿pasa algo papá?-

-Eh no para nada no te preocupes, ¿recuerdas el caso en el cual los acusados siempre salen libres de los cargos que se le imputan? pues tu madre y yo empezamos a hilar todas las pruebas que dejaron de utilizar, teniendo a su vasallo atraparemos a los otros asesinos, ya casi los tenemos, además hay un policía corrupto entre nosotros, debo colgar, tu mami ya se puso paranoica pero es mejor prevenir-

-De acuerdo sean cuidadosos por favor-

-Tenlo por seguro, te amamos hijo-

-Y yo a ustedes, bastante-

-Perdóname lo malo, fue sin intención, siempre serás mi orgullo, pase lo que pase te amaremos toda la vida, por favor prométeme que si nos pasa algo tu revisarás en los datos-

-Basta ya viejo, no es como si no fuésemos a vernos mañana-

-Tienes razón hijo, adiós-

Tatsumi Souichi se acostó a dormir, sin saberlo esa sería la última conversación que con sus padres tendría, se sentía intranquilo pero luego de fumarse un cigarrillo pudo finalmente acostarse a soñar, es triste que mientras unos cierran sus ojos temporalmente otros lo hacen para nunca más ver la luz del día.

En Nagoya

-Acelera Souji- mirando por el espejo retrovisor-

-¡Maldición a buena hora nos quedamos sin cobertura!-

-¿No trajiste tu arma de dotación?-

-No Tomoe kun-

-¿Y tu mamá?-

-Tampoco Kanako chan-

Posteriormente se escucharon unos incesantes disparos a la camioneta blindada de la familia Tatsumi, Souji cambió de rumbo luchando por sus vidas, era de cobardes atacar a quienes no tienen con qué defenderse, si salía de esta haría hasta lo imposible por hacer justicia, pensó Souji conduciendo velozmente, por desgracia en su afán por escapar no observó a tiempo un camión que venía en dirección contraria a una velocidad absurda, todo fue tan repentino, ninguna de las dos partes alcanzó a frenar, el conductor del camión al ver lo que su imprudencia ocasionó se bajó rápidamente para darse a la fuga.

-Mierda si se mueren estaremos jodidos-

-Cállate y termina con ellos-

-Pero se accidentaron-

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó furioso deteniendo el automóvil bruscamente- Baja y remátalos-

-Hai-

Tomando el arma y persignándose les disparó a los ocupantes de la camioneta con el arma de dotación policial hurtada. Creyendo terminado el trabajo abandonaron el auto y huyeron sin darse cuenta que un malherido Tomoe alcanzó a salir a tiempo, con todo el dolor del mundo y desangrándose a montones, cojeando fue por ayuda, pero una explosión se escuchó y más no se volvió a saber de los ocupantes de la camioneta en la que iban los Tatsumi.

El lugar era alejado y abandonado, al ser poco recorrido tardaron más de lo debido las autoridades antes de encontrar lo que sería la escena del crimen de dos de los mejores policías de Japón.

-¿Señora Matsuda-san?-

-Si buenos días ¿con quién hablo?-

-Habla el oficial eh… Tetsuhiro ¿usted conoce a la familia Tatsumi?-

-Si señor ¿les pasó algo?-

-Lamento decirle esto pero fueron asesinados hace algunas horas, ¿sabe si Tatsumi Souichi se encuentra en la ciudad?-

-Oh Dios mío no, él está haciendo su maestría en Derecho en Tokio pero hoy planeaba venir para el grado de su hermano menor, Tomoe- informó la mujer tratando de parar su llanto incontrolable-

-¿Tiene algún número donde lo podamos localizar?-

-C-claro, es este-

En la tarde un joven completamente destrozado contaba los minutos para llegar a ver el final de su vida feliz, no podía suponer qué haría sin su familia, aquellas personas que tanto amor y apoyo le dieron ya no estarían pues una tragedia cayó sobre sus hombros, deseaba morir, las horas se hacían eternas, pero llegaría a tiempo, pues tomó el primer vuelo a Nagoya cuando le comentaron la desgraciada noticia.

-¡Madre- susurró al bajar del taxi con su maleta en el hombro y ver luna escabrosa escena del crimen con su familia de protagonista-

-Los civiles no tienen derecho de acercarse, por favor no sobrepase la línea amarilla- un oficial que mantenía el orden-

-Son mi padres- asombrando al policía, quien de inmediato le dejó pasar-

Corriendo sin importarle las advertencias de los defensores de la ley se asomó por cada lugar, ignorando las cintas blancas y de peligro que habían, paró en seco al ver el timón, los asientos traseros y delanteros llenos de sangre, recorrió con la mirada atónito e iracundo los rastros de sangre y de las prendas de su familia sin poder evitar un grito de desesperación soltó, agonizaba en esos instantes, pensando que ya había visto lo suficiente una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Los cuerpos se incineraron con la explosión, creemos que fue el impacto del accidente lo que la ocasionó, sin embargo hay disparos en la camioneta, aun asi haremos lo posible por esclarecer el caso-

-Quiero verlos-

-¿Está seguro?-

-Si por favor-

-Sígame-

Mientras Souichi se encaminaba a ver lo que quedó de su familia, alguien desde las sombras le miraba cuidadoso, con pena infinita.

-Pobre muchacho, es el famoso Tatsumi Souichi, lo conozco desde niño; es una pena que una tragedia como esta le ocurra ¿no lo crees Morinaga?- distrayendo al investigador-

-Lógico no quisiera estar en sus zapatos- fue lo único que menciono antes de desaparecer con unas pruebas que había recopilado-

-Qué raro este tipo, como sea, esa arma dentro del automóvil no la llevó, ¿acaso está loco?- caminando hacia el mismo colocándose sus guantes, al tomarla sigiloso empezó a cavilar- Se parece al arma de dotación que le entregamos la primera vez a Morinaga-

No alcanzó a mencionar más al respecto pues una pistola con silenciador se posó en su nuca, sólo quedó un cuerpo tendido en el suelo y sin la prueba reina en sus manos.

-Oigan oficiales estúpidos, alguien está corriendo allá atrás ¿qué nadie piensa ir?- gritó Souichi señalando-

-Cálmese, si sigue faltándonos al respeto se me va a olvidar que es el hijo del gran Souji y Kanahara Tatsumi sama- advirtió Morinaga-

Ignorándolo salió en busca del encapuchado, ese tiene algo que ver, pensó.

-¿Que hiciste qué?- sin contener su ira le pegó un puñetazo en la cara-

-Pero señor no teníamos donde escondernos, no sabíamos que estaría repleto de policías tan temprano, opción no quedó, aunque tratamos de recuperar el arma tuvimos que tirarla, ese tal Tatsumi Souichi nos persiguió, después el agente… el tal Morinaga se le unió, no nos quedó de otra-

-Ese traidor- comentó despectivo-

-¿Desea algo más?-

-Dile a Kurokawa que cuando se vayan los 'artistas' se de una pasada por el teatro por si aún queda algo en el escenario, me debe favores, dile que es hora de que me los devuelva, con eso me basta, pídele que limpie lo que haya quedado sucio- refiriéndose en clave a la escena del crimen-

-Si señor-

En Otro Lugar

-Doctor Kurokawa un joven se encuentra en estado crítico, lo encontraron desmayado en la carretera y de inmediato lo trajeron, no tiene nada que lo identifique-

-Llévame con el-

-Si-

Llegaron a la habitación y su rostro se descompuso al ver quien se encontraba en la camilla, ¿ese no era el segundo hijo de la fallecida familia Tatsumi? Como sea ahí se encontraba, respirando por si solo pero en estado crítico.

-¿Conoces a este muchacho?-

-No señor pero se me parece a alguien, ah ya sé, jej si no supiera que los Tatsumi murieron diría que es el-

-Para nada, por favor no le digas a nadie de esto-

-Doctor eso va-

-Contra las reglas lo sé, déjame manejar este asunto-

-B-bien-

-Necesitaré de ahora en adelante unos 10 litros de sangre, _lo voy a salvar- _pensó mirando las facciones de su rostro, a pesar de ser hombre era delicado, a cualquiera enamoraría- _Si es Tatsumi Tomoe seré feliz, siempre quise tenerlo para mí, el estúpido heredero Souichi se opuso a cualquier tipo de acercamiento entre nosotros, qué bueno que no está_-

-Doctor Kurokawa buenas tardes, ¿puedo pasar?-

-Espérame afuera- reconocía muy bien esa voz-

-Él necesita un favor-

-¿Qué puede necesitar esa ''eminencia'' de este simple doctor?-

-Venga conmigo-

De nuevo en la escena del crimen, horrorizado estaba Souichi cuando al volver al lugar de los hechos, sobre el automóvil halló al mejor amigo de sus padres tendido en el suelo con un balazo, al parecer nadie lo había visto hasta ahora.

-Cuanta impertinencia en este trabajo, es una pena que a nivel mundial llegue primero un pedido de pizza que la misma policía- comentó el Tatsumi temblando mientras tocaba el lugar donde salía la sangre- ¿Hay alguien? ¡Hay un oficial muy malherido vengan! Carajo ¿no les importa en lo más mínimo la vida de sus servidores?-

-No c-confíes en nadie, un oficial sabe quién asesinó a tus padres, si no le t-temes a la muerte y qui-quieres justicia averigua con él, y valoras tu vida aléjate- palabras que además de aterrarlo le intrigaron, deseó preguntarle más pero ya no tenía pulso, prefirió soltarlo con lentitud y subir al automóvil para buscar más pistas-

Sabía que su expondría al peligro pues a veces los asesinos volvían al lugar de los hechos, con esto en mente solo quedaba esperar paciente a que sucediera, sabía que en cualquier momento podría alterar las pruebas pero a este paso ya todo daba igual, esos jodidos policías no hacían nada, podría encontrar las respuestas solo y entregarlas a las autoridades, pensó antes de subir el cadáver del policía rápido debido a las voces y los pasos que se acercaban. Escondiéndose en el auto esperó todos los movimientos de los posibles criminales.

-Me aterra estar aquí-

-A mi tambien pero no tenemos otra opción-

-Aquí no hay nada que podamos esconder-

-No hay huellas-

-Jefe aquí veo unos cartuchos de bala, son bastantes- terminando de recogerlos con pinzas y guardándolos en una bolsa-

-No tan rápido imbéciles- alguien desde el carro aparentemente vacío les retaba con ira-

-Eres valiente ¿acaso crees poder contra nosotros?-

-Con ustedes y los que sea-

-Quien lo diría, el prodigio Tatsumi san nos hará el problemita más fácil-

-Esa voz… ¡Bastardo!-

-Yo de ti me bajaría y no tocaría nada- advirtió burlo subiéndose a su moto y marchándose con su acompañante-

Lanzando sus preocupaciones y prejuicios al precipicio encendió el auto para perseguirlos tipo película, grave error, por hacer de redentor posiblemente saldría crucificado; alcanzó a conducir cinco cuadras hasta perderlos de vista, no pudo hacer más, desamparado escuchó cómo se detenía a metros suyo un coche de la policía.

-Tiene derecho a mantenerse callado o todo lo que diga será-

-Tomado en mi contra ya sé, pero están cometiendo un error yo no soy a quien buscan- se defendió-

-Se lo advertimos-

-¿Por favor no podríamos escucharlo?-

-No intervengas Morinaga ¿se te olvida en qué situación lo acabamos de encontrar?-

-Gomen tienes razón-

-Acompáñenos- esposando a un perturbado Souichi-

-Espera no podemos arrestarlo sin una orden judicial-

-Lo encontramos infraganti, nos vamos a la comisaría-

-Lo acomodaré en la parte trasera del carro y lo vigilaré-

-Yo me puedo acomodar solo, no soy un inepto como ustedes- refutó haciéndoles sacar chispas por las orejas de la rabia a ambos uniformados-

-B-bien-

-Espera ¿no tenías que ir al laboratorio?-

-Ya lo hice-

-¿Con esas evidencias es suficiente?-

-Para nada buscaré más-

-Hazlo mañana, presentémosle su nuevo hogar, pasará el día en el calabozo- aseveró empujando a Souichi con desprecio- Andando principito-

-Hijo de-

-Cuidado con irrespetar a la autoridad-

-¡Basta ya! No le faltes así al respeto-

Después de esto nadie dijo nada en el camino, los puestos delanteros eran separados de los traseros por una ventana a prueba de sonido por lo cual podrían hablar sin ser escuchados, sin embargo Tatsumi Souichi desde la muerte de su familia perdió ese sabor picaresco que poseía, en lo que llevaban del recorrido no medió palabra, se mantuvo imperturbable, pensativo, rara vez sus ojos se posaban dentro del carro, muy en el fondo Morinaga sabía cuan dura era su vida en esta época, no solía condolerse de las personas pero tras sus lentes insistentemente le observaba, su pecho se desbordaba de ganas por abrazarlo, confortarlo, tanto que le asustaba.

-¿Se le perdió uno igual?-

-No te miraba a ti muchacho-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Veinticinco y tu veinte-

-¿Cómo lo?-

-Sería deshonroso no conocer acerca del hijo mayor de los mejores investigadores de Japón-

-Claro-

-Escucha lo que pasas es muy difícil, ¿no tienes a nadie ahora verdad?- obtuvo un bufido de molestia de parte del Tatsumi- Como sea me haré cargo de ti, no te abandonaré aunque me escupas, aunque te conviertas en un tirano te acompañaré para todo lo que se te pueda avecinar-

-No diga estupideces, yo puedo solo, no se preocupe por mi ¿eh?- al verlo acercarse peligrosamente-

-No me hice entender, te di mi palabra y yo nunca prometo nada, cuando lo hago es porque cumpliré, no pongas esa cara, posiblemente en la tierra no tengas a nadie, sé que no nos conocemos pero aquí hay alguien que te apoyará contra viento y marea- abrazándolo-

-Suélteme, déjeme solo con mis problemas- tratando de zafarse-

-No puedo- enterrando su cabeza en su hombro acariciando sus cabellos-

-Yo… de verdad puedo solo- ya sin forcejear-

Enternecido como nunca estuvo Morinaga reconfortó desinteresado al joven que ahora lloraba temblando entre sus brazos por la impotencia, desolación y melancolía.

-Jamás pensé que algo de este calibre me pudiera suceder, ¿qué será de mí ahora? Habría sido… mejor si me… hubiese ido con ellos- siempre fue como un roble a pesar de lo malo, pero esto lo estaba desbaratando de a poquitos, ¿había acaso alguna esperanza?-

-No digas eso- regañó Morinaga apretándolo más contra si- Estas aquí, sé fuerte, yo estoy contigo para darte apoyo y esperanza, haré lo posible por probar tu inocencia-

-¿Usted si me cree?- parando de llorar y correspondiendo tímido al abrazo-

-No lo creo yo lo aseguro, es imposible que seas culpable, alguien tan puro como tú no haría algo como eso- afirmó asombrándose de sus propias palabras, eso era raro, no hablaba de esa forma, pero era la verdad, le nació decirlo, solo quedaba rezar porque Masaki no estuviera involucrado en el asesinato.


	2. Justos Por Pecadores

Hola buenas noches, sólo quería hacerles una aclaración, en el capítulo de hoy aparece un pedazo de la letra de la canción en la cual me inspiré, es donde inicia, por si acaso... ah y Aunque lo manipule, Masaki lo ama.

* * *

**Justos Por Pecadores **

-Hola amorcito ¿me extrañaste?-

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-

-Tan arisco, ¿no te alegra tenerme de regreso?-

-Al grano Masaki-

-Intuitivo como siempre, si ya sabes a qué vine no me hagas esperar en este frio, déjame pasar a tu casa- acariciando seductor su pecho-

Dejándole entrar le sirvió un poco de té y escucho atentamente lo que le pedía, cada pedido era un cuchillo clavado en su pecho, desde siempre trató por todos los medios de hacer entrar en razón a su amado pero este no quiso acatar sus consejos y simplemente se lanzó al trabajo sucio para ganar dinero fácil, era una pena que por amor se dejara arrastrar por él donde quiera que fuere, la sombra fiel, el perrito faldero siempre terminaba siendo el.

-Alterar la escena del crimen en el caso Tatsumi ¿ah?- sarcástico- Temo decirlo pero no puedo, esta vez no-

-¡Morinaga nos atraparán a ambos!-

-N-no importa lo asumo-

-¿Ya no me quieres?- haciéndose la víctima- No te entiendo, desde adolescentes me juraste estar conmigo siempre, nunca rompes tus promesas-

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo-

-Perdóname, juro que si me cubres esta dejaré el negocio, me haré un hombre de bien pero para eso necesito tu ayuda-

Se encontraba en una encrucijada tremenda ¿A qué hora se metió en un lio asi?

-Solo por esta vez- recibiendo el beso apasionado de Masaki se apartó- No me beses-

-Pero siempre te ha gustado ¿qué ha cambiado en ti amor?-

-No molestes no tengo ganas- sintiendo unas manos traviesas recorrerle la entrepierna-

-¿No tienes? Estás duro-

-Para Sou- se equivocó de persona-

-No quiero parar-

Se estaba volviendo loco ¿Souichi? Era prácticamente un pedófilo al imaginárselo en esta situación, ya no sentía lo de antes, era un demente al querer serle fiel hasta con el pensamiento.

-¡Ahh mgh! lo siento Masaki enserio estoy muy ocupado, si quieres que te encubra déjame ya, me iré a arreglar tu asunto- quitándoselo de encima-

-Bien- poco contento-

Ya en la escena del crimen, asegurándose de no ser visto, profesionalmente se ocultó y recolectó las pruebas que pudieran afectar a Masaki, las demás evidencias las dejó en su lugar, no había nada que le inculpara a él o a sus cómplices, le descomponía hacer esto, empezaba a sentirse sucio, se avergonzaba de sí, y aun más cuando en su mente apareció el joven Tatsumi, ¿qué no le hizo una promesa el día anterior? Desearía dar marcha atrás y no haber conocido a Masaki, de esa manera no estaría sintiéndose tan mal, traicionar a alguien de esa manera le partía el alma, era más horrible estar de este lado, sin poder hacer más que engañar a quien menos lo merece. Terminada su misión, seguro de que todo quedó sin culpable fijo acomodando su gorra y sus gafas oscuras se fue a pedir un favor.

Ninguna de estas calles tiene nombre,  
Ninguna de estas sombras tiene dueño,  
Ayer te vi llorando y te quise consolar  
Mas el juego no permite que te diga la verdad.

En toda su vida, haber dejado el caso de la investigación al caso Tatsumi desde el principio, fue lo mejor, no era posible jugar al detective donde las pruebas estaban ocultas, no había nada que le ayudara a demostrar la inocencia de Souichi cuando él lo escondió todo; era mejor dejar el caso en manos de otra persona.

-Oye Morinaga el Souichi ese necesita hablar contigo-

-¿Conmigo?-

-Si pero si no quieres no vayas-

-Ehm ¿sigue en la misma celda?-

-Hai-

Se dirigió al sitio caminando con desgano y temor, no se sentía digno de verle a los ojos después de hacer eso, antes no le habría importado nada pero ahora eso cambió desde que lo vio, no lo hará, simplemente un traidor como él no era digno de ver a ese adonis.

-¿No va a entrar?-

-Yo de verdad lo siento-

-¿Entonces no cree en mi inocencia?-

-No es eso-

-Abandonó el asunto Tatsumi sin darle al menos una pequeña oportunidad, usted me lo prometió, al menos ayúdeme a que no lo dejen impune, desde aquí no puedo hacer nada- rogó desesperado-

-Quisiera hacerlo pero… me di cuenta que tu caso está perdido, es muy poco probable descubrir a los culpables cuando todas las pruebas apuntan a ti-

-¡Yo no maté a mi familia!-gritó ofendido-

-Eso lo sé mejor que nadie- murmuró con pesar-

-¿Dijo algo?-

-Nada, solo que no perderé mi tiempo contigo- con esto dejaría de insistir, pensó pero se equivocó enormemente cuando unas manos temblando de enojo lo agarraron del cuello de la camisa sorprendiéndolo en el acto-

-¿Eso cree? No soy un caso perdido, no sabe cómo me siento al perder a toda mi familia, ¡no pude hacer nada por defenderlos maldita sea! no diga cosas que no conoce-

-Tú eres quien no sabe nada-

-¿Cómo?-

-Todas las pruebas te señalan-

-¿Las alteró acaso?-

-¿Perdón?- mirándolo molesto-

-No soy estúpido, era el único que investigaba más a fondo nuestro caso, ayer juró apoyarme en todo, mentiroso, ¡farsante! Personas de su clase son unas bestias, embusteras-

-Cálmate muchacho- apartando sus manos y apretándolo contra si- No puedo hacer nada, encontré pocas pruebas que no te inculpan, dime algo sinceramente ¿tocaste o manipulaste el auto? Los lugares donde estaban las cintas y los demás objetos ¿los tocaste? -

El silencio se lo confirmó.

-Habían unos hombres ese día-

-Lo sé, los seguí contigo-

-Eso no, después-

-Continua-

-Decidí investigar por mi cuenta y luego entregar las pruebas a las autoridades, pero llegaron unos tipos, Kurokawa Mitsugo y otro, manipularon las pruebas, eliminaron varias, por eso me irrité y los reté, como se supieron descubiertos por mí, se subieron en una moto, no podría alcanzarlos a pie, después todo me valió madres, decidí encender el carro y los seguí a prisa como por cinco cuadras pero se fueron muy rápido y fue cuando ustedes llegaron y me atraparon- declaró-

Preguntándole lo mismo pero en distintas formas Morinaga comprobó de nuevo que Souichi hablaba enserio, al verlo callado y cabizbajo no se resistió, debía alejarse pronto de esa bomba atómica que se avecinaría, pero su corazón intrépido se aventuró a detonarla.

-Sé que no eres el culpable y haré lo posible por buscar las respuestas pero a cambio quiero un beso-

-¡¿Ah?!- atemorizado y retrocediendo- Tengo novia, soy heterosexual- defendió-

-No hay trato-

-¡Espere! si lo hago ¿promete cumplirme?-

-Lo juro-

-Qué asco, vamos hágalo- cerrando sus ojos con fuerza-

-_Un muchacho tan rebelde, insoportable como este, imposible besar a alguien así, con su temperamento arbitrario- _pensó acercándose inseguro-

-¿No lo hará oficial?- tomándolo con temor de su manga- Muévase antes de que prefiera quedarme preso- no pudo continuar pues unos labios se juntaron cariñosos a los suyos, un beso poco intenso, tierno que de apoco se tornó deseoso y exigente, le robó cosas que ni conocía, se sentía morir pero llamando la cordura le empujó gritando- Suficiente-

-Bien, me voy- sonriendo satisfecho-

-Con esto sellamos nuestro trato, debe cumplirme- reclamó-

-Lo haré gustoso niño- acariciando amoroso su mejilla-

-Vale de-demo no se enamore, yo no soy raro, sólo lo hice por su chantaje-

-¡Ah si! ¿Si alguien te pidiera lo mismo lo harías?- celoso-

-¿D-de qué mierdas habla?- espantado- Si es usted no hay problema, usted me inspira confianza-

-Me alegro ¿me regalas otro?- con ojos de cachorrito-

-Váyase al carajo- sacándolo a patadas de su celda-

-Eres tan cruel- fingiendo ser la víctima se marchó-

-¿Va a continuar con el caso?-

-Te lo prometí- mirando para todos los lados- Adiós muchachito-

-Chao- respondió el Tatsumi sonrojado por lo ocurrido-

Se apenaba de sí mismo ¿tan desesperado estaba que burlaba sus principios, de sus preferencias sexuales? No habría hecho eso nunca así se le viniese el mundo encima, pero ahora era distinto, si quería justicia y respuestas haría lo que fuera, eso sí, solo con el oficial.

Por otra parte Morinaga deseaba no haber aceptado la oferta de Masaki, pudo comprometerse con Tatsumi, no con nadie más pero ya cometió el error, no hay marcha atrás, pensó culpable, ¿y tuvo el descaro de pedirle un beso? Simplemente era un aprovechado, estaba burlando su confianza, por suerte guardó las pruebas en la caja fuerte de su casa, si cambiaba de opinión podría defenderle de las falsas acusaciones, mientras tanto le quedaba fingir. Si engañándole tendría las migajas de su amor, aunque fuera solo interés de parte de Souichi, sería suyo a como diera lugar, se estaba enamorando de ese jovencito, se beneficiaba de su dolor, de su situación, estaba siendo una mala persona, pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

Le alegraba verlo cada día, ya poco le importaba que por su egoísmo Souichi continuara encarcelado, si lo tenía para él solo, nada le dañaría sus momentos felices, estar con ese muchacho le daba más vida, no cabía de la dicha, le mentía ¿y qué? No iba a hacer algo que provocara el odio del Tatsumi, era un muchacho muy noble pero tambien orgulloso, no se daría el lujo de perder lo que con esfuerzo consiguió, el grande o pequeño espacio ganado no lo perdería por contarle la verdad, no quería ser odiado, era mejor seguir como estaban, ya pasaron seis meses, pensó sentado en su escritorio retirando sus gafas oscuras, las únicas compañeras leales.

-¿No piensas salir hoy a verlo?-

-Hoy viene su novia por fin Hiroto kun- respondió acongojado-

-No recibió ninguna visita además de ti y la señora Matsuda, su novia viene hoy de Tokio ¿no harás nada por detenerlo ángel kun?-

-Ellos no se han visto en dos meses, él tambien es hombre y supongo tiene sus necesidades- completamente celoso- Está joven y yo no puedo quitarle el placer de divertirse con una mujer a pesar de que yo sea gay y no entienda el gozo de estar con ellas-

-No te entiendo, arriesgas más de lo que ganas con ese tal Souichi, pelea por él- animó-

-Yo tengo el amor de Masaki, es lo que siempre quise, no confundas mi aprecio por ese jovencito con amor-

-Huelo mentiras en tus palabras, llevas semanas sin ver a Masaki, estás distante, rechazas incluso sus besos y supuestamente lo amas, tienes sueños subidos de tono con el heredero Tatsumi, a pasos agigantados corres cuando se trata de él dejando plantado a Masaki, encontraste de nuevo tu camino ángel kun, no lo dejes ir-

Suspirando, masajeándose la sien no mentó palabra alguna, recogió su chaqueta y las llaves del carro policial, las palabras de su mejor amigo le hicieron despertar esa llama escondida de quien sabe donde, una aparecida no le robaría a Souichi, pensó mientras esperaba paciente en la entrada de la cárcel.

-No importa Sou kun yo te quiero, y me siento muy segura de querer hacer esto contigo-

-Pero soy un preso, esperemos a que me den la libertad- caminando a otro sitio lejos de las celdas-

-No, mi amor por ti es sincero y yo te quiero, han pasado muchos años, es tiempo de perder la virginidad juntos- besándolo-

-Ya que ese policía estúpido no vino a molestar- pensó abatido- Vamos- la llevó a su celda y tapó de inmediato con una cortina oscura-

-Hola Morinaga ¿vas a visitar al nuevo?-

-Hai-

-Lo lamento pero está con su ardiente novia, en estos momentos han de estar consumando su amor- comentó picarón-

-No es su novia, es una acosadora-

-Si una rubia como esas me acosara créeme que gustoso me dejaría hacer de todo si es ella-

-Ya te lo dije, no es su novia- atercó molesto- Hablando enserio necesito hablar de algo sobre su caso, no hay algo más importante que eso, además seré breve, ayúdame que es de vida o muerte-

-De acuerdo pasa, pero fírmame aquí al lado de este nombre-

-Sofía Bennington- leyó receloso- ¿Es gringa?-

-Según su cédula de ciudadanía es de Kentucky -

-Ya veo, gracias Yamaguchi-

Caminando a paso rápido, casi corriendo como quien quiere evitar una catástrofe, así iba Morinaga, queriendo evitar un encuentro conyugal entre su adorado tormento y la princesita, de memoria conocía la celda de Souichi, al llegar unas voces le hicieron parar en seco-

-Antes era yo la insegura ¿dudas de mi amor?-

-No es eso, perdóname pero no deseo aún hacer el amor con nadie-

-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste hace unos minutos-

-Y lamento hacerlo, de verdad tengo muchos problemas en los cuales pensar, simplemente no quiero ser dominado por los sentidos, vístete- mirando hacia otro lado-

-Es injusto-

-¿Eh?- volteando a verla-

-Venir desde Tokio cuando pude ir a Kentucky, y ser rechazada de esta forma, ¿tienes idea de lo que pasé por llegar hasta ti? Soporté groserías y vulgaridades cuando ingresé a este lugar y todo… por verte- abriendo la reja-

-Perdóname Sofía, está bien hagámoslo, perdamos la virginidad juntos- abrazándola desde atrás y atrayéndola a su pecho, cerrando mejor la cortina ignorando al hombre que miraba con el corazón partido, escondido-

Iniciaron una sesión de besos imparable, tocándose con ternura y desenfreno, a pesar de todo no era lo mismo que con el oficial, y parando de nuevo, pretendiendo olvidar de su mente aquel beso fugas, desabotonó uno a uno los botones de la blusa de su novia, besándola furioso.

-¡Ah! E-espera- al verse lanzada contra la cama de forma brutal- ¿Hay algo perturbando tu calma? Es evidente, podemos dejarlo para después-

-No, necesito satisfacerte, tú eres tan buena conmigo, no quiero perderte, no a ti- desvistiéndola de nuevo y mordisqueando la unión entre su cuello y hombro-

-Ah So-sou kun-

Quitándose la camisa y sus pantalones besó y lamió sus senos, y todo su torso con devoción, era placentero, estaba excitado pero no se sentía completo, a pesar de tener a la mujer de sus sueños no era feliz, haciendo caso omiso le retiró el pantalón con, un poco inseguro le fue retirando las bragas, desnuda completamente, su novia mantenía los ojos cerrados, introduciendo un dedo en su vagina y preparándola, esperó unos minutos, era la primera vez que harían el amor y quería que lo recordara como lo mejor.

-Hazlo amor- dándole un beso incitándolo a continuar-

¿Se iba a quedar plantado? le quitaban a su amor si no los interrumpía, indignado decidió salir de su escondite, pese a arruinarles el momento Souichi sería suyo, cuando su mano rozó la tela oscura de la celda, su cuerpo no respondió, ni su voz se pudo oír pues unos gemidos hicieron eco, tal vez nunca lo tuvo, los gruñidos que brotaban de esos finos labios que meses antes probó le corroboraron desgarrándole el alma que Souichi no se fijaría en la vida en un hombre, mucho menos en él, en fin, no era como si amara al muchacho, ¿no? Mas tocando sus mejillas percibió gotas de agua salada cayendo como lluvia, empapando su rostro, no haría nada más, no sería un estorbo para Souichi, se estaba ilusionando sin razón. Decidió aventar al suelo la rosa que iba a regalarle, eso merecía una persona como él, un traidor no ganaría el corazón de alguien tan valioso como Souichi ni volviendo a nacer.

Ya en la noche el joven de cabello rubio y largo no podía dejar de pensar en por qué el investigador no había ido a verle, no había día donde el agente Morinaga no fuese a visitarlo, a pesar de hablar a veces de estupideces la pasaban bien juntos, ¿se aburrió de hablar con un encarcelado? Pensó pesaroso, pero sacudiendo su cabeza para sacárselo de la mente recordó lo sucedido hace algunas horas, fue tan bello y sin embargo nunca se sintió pleno, le faltaba algo, ese beso que le dio Morinaga le desarmó, y no poder verlo le estaba matando.

-Sofía no merece que la utilice solo para ratificar mi inclinación sexual- meditó- Ya no la deseo como antes, no me llama la atención nada, me estoy volviendo raro, pero no puedo negar que me quité un peso de encima acostándome con ella-

En otro sitio un hombre se encontraba mirando una caja fuerte, dudaba si abrirla o no, le habían enterrado una estaca en el pecho, no tenía ganas de nada, no le había dolido el corazón desde que Masaki le rechazó tiempo atrás. Mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y tomaba una cerveza el timbre de su casa sonó.

-Hola amor- entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta-

-Masaki no te esperaba-

-¿Así recibes a tu novio?- colgándose de su cuello y acomodándose en su pecho- Contaba las horas para verte-

Abrazándolo con fuerza, se dejó besar para ver si su corazón temblaba como lo hizo con Souichi pero solo conseguía sentirse impío, por lo que lo alejó de inmediato.

-¿Quieres ir a cine?- ofreció-

-Hace seis meses que no me tocas, ya es hora ¿no?- besando su cuello entregado-

-Ah no ahhh Ma-Masaki pa-para- lo alejó con esfuerzo-

-Últimamente no eres el mismo de antes conmigo, no lo demuestro pero enserio te amo- mirándolo suplicante-

-Yo… tambien te amo, es solo… estoy cansado, eso es todo- no podía estar con alguien ajeno a Souichi, era ridículo pero deseaba serle fiel, aun teniendo la batalla perdida en el campo de su amor-


	3. Despertando Del Letargo

**Despertando Del Letargo**

-Doctor ya despertó-

-Esa noticia es excelente-

-Está muy a la defensiva, no habla ni nada pero se está recuperando satisfactoriamente de las heridas y los traumas-

-Gracias desde hoy lo cuidaré yo, si necesito algo te digo-

-Si señor-

Tocó en la puerta de la habitación primero, no obtuvo respuesta y entonces entró.

-Buenas tardes soy Mitsugu Kurokawa, un placer conocerte-

Sin comentarios.

-Vine a hacerte compañía, debe ser estresante estar solitario, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

Sin más lo vio fruncirle el ceño y darle la espalda, cosa que ya le estaba sacando de quicio, pero bueno, si no cuestionaba lo imposible no lograría nada.

-Confía en mí, no te haré daño- acariciando su cabello con esmero-

-¿De veras?- tiritando de susto- A mi casi me matan, y estoy seguro de que si me encuentran no dudaran en intentarlo, esta vez no fallarán- cerrando sus ojos ante el tacto-

-Sobre mi cadáver- abrazándolo-

-No te sacrifiques por un desconocido- contrayéndose hacia él en busca instintiva de protección-

-Tomoe kun yo seré tu guardián- besando su nuca-

-Ah no hagas eso- sintiéndose extraño-

-Perdona descansa, mañana nos vemos- comenzó a separarse de él-

-No me dejes- volteándose a verle y atrayéndolo-

-No mi niño- besando su mejilla-

Y como un bebé Tomoe se acurrucó en el pecho de Kurokawa cayendo rendido al instante.

-Daré mi vida por ti- acomodándose con cuidado-

Una hora después Tomoe despertó de nuevo, admirando silencioso el perfecto hombre que le arropaba protector en sus brazos, tenía una expresión dolida, fruncía el ceño, parecía algo intranquilo, le conmovió tanto que impulsivamente movió sus manos aún magulladas y acarició su rostro, cálidamente, se relajaba haciéndolo y no podía parar, hasta que Kurokawa abrió los ojos.

-Tomoe kun ¿cómo sigues?- adormilado-

-Ya mejor gracias, pero tú parecías no pasarlo bien- parando de acariciarlo-

-Solo pesadillas, me encantaron tus masajes- tomando una hebra de su cabello y jugando con ella

-Ku-Kurokawa san ¿sabes algo de mi hermano?-

-No-

-¿Enserio? Es una pena, quería verlo- comentó triste-

-Cuando te recuperes, buscaré a Souichi kun y lo traeré a ti-

-¿Lo prometes?-

Por ahora le mentiría, no obstante haría lo posible por cumplirle, si seguía engañándole podría perderlo y no se perdonaría si eso sucediera.

-Claro- tomándolo de las manos con ojos brillantes-

-Gracias-

En otro lugar dos hombres se hallaban discutiendo terriblemente, lanzándose insultos, indirectas, amenazas y más, por poco parecía un ring de boxeo.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté? Le estamos arruinando la vida a ese pobre muchacho por un tremendo crimen donde ambos sabemos quién es el culpable-

-¡Si me descubren me meten preso Morinaga!-

-Ten pantalones una vez en la vida Masaki, no puedes vivir huyendo-

-Por eso me rechazas, ¿me cambiaste cierto?- acusó iracundo-

-No te cambié, no voltees el tema-

-Todo iba bien, me amabas, me soportabas y desde que me encubriste en el caso Tatsumi ya no eres el mismo, ¿no lo has hecho siempre? Bonita la hora en venirte a arrepentir-

-Ellos eran como mis mentores, además por nuestro egoísmo y corrupción su hijo mayor está preso-

-Es él quien te está alejando de mi lado-

-¡Eres tú no culpes a nadie más! Asúmelo-

-¿Cómo lo hago?-

-Ya sabes-

-No soy capaz-

¿Por qué no? Carajo tienes 32, no te cagas matando ni delinquiendo pero sí yendo preso-

-Piensa lo que quieras- desviando la mirada-

-No pensé decir esto nunca-

-¿Uh?- presintiendo temeroso lo siguiente-

-Espero no volverte a ver, fue bueno mientras duró pero yo ya no puedo continuar siendo un criminal ni mucho menos amar a uno, lo nuestro se acabó- era difícil, se enamoró sin remedio de Souichi, pero no es como si un romance de casi trece años se olvidara tan fácil, pensó yendo a beber-

En la tarde al ver su propio estado, un poco pasado de tragos Morinaga canceló la cuenta y se fue a visitar a la luz de sus ojos.

-¿Are?- atónito- Te ves muy mal-

-No molestes, ¿aún hay horas de visitas Yamaguchi?-

-Se acabaron hace diez minutos-

-Has una excepción conmigo por favor-

-Tienes tufo-

-Lo sé pero debo dar señales de vida-

-Pasa-

Andando por el pasillo impaciente, no se sorprendía de saberlo de memoria, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de recorridos gracias al Tatsumi.

-Finalmente aparece, ¿lo secuestraron? Se ve deplorable-

-Yo tambien estoy feliz de verte Souichi-

-¿No va a entrar?-

Ya no tenía a Masaki, pero sí al acosado injustamente; es por eso que no se controlaría muy bien si ingresaba a la celda con él.

-Soy claustrofóbico-

-No fastidie, entre- tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y quitándole las llaves para abrir-

-Souichi no te hubieras molestado- sentándose frente a el-

-¿Se siente mal?-

-Hallé a uno de los culpables- soltó sin pensar-

-Hable ya-

-Oh bueno verás, no tengo las pruebas ni nada pero investigando a fondo podré descubrirlo-

-No quiero de nuevo un acusado injustamente pues yo no seré piadoso con los asesinos de mi familia, no les alcanzará la vida para pagarme las lesiones causadas, les haré desear no haber nacido-

-De hecho este es totalmente culpable-

-¿Cómo está tan seguro?-

-Yo… algo me lo dice- respondió a medias-

-Debería estar feliz-

-Y lo estoy pero necesito solo una cosa, con ello lograré sacarte de aquí-

-No es eso lo que le incomoda, es otra cosa, sea claro-

-¿Me dejarías besarte? Hace mucho no lo hago-

-Tan de repente ¿por eso estaba tan raro? Por un estúpido beso- poniéndose de pie, caminando a otro lado y dándole la espalda-

-No alcanzarás a imaginarte cuanta falta me has hecho- abrazándolo-

-Yo no soy un maldito homo, viejo pervertido- tratando de zafarse-

Ignorando sus quejas, Morinaga besó su cuello y saboreó cada parte de su piel expuesta, aferrándose con vehemencia al cuerpo tembloroso, y volteándolo para verse cara a cara besó su rostro con amor, a pesar del tufo en el oficial, Souichi sentía cosas inexpresables, explotaría con sus besos apasionados.

-Ah suélteme- pegándole un puño en la mejilla enviándolo directo al suelo-

-Te amo- mirándolo fijamente y adolorido-

-No bromee, yo soy heterosexual y tengo novia-

-Me duele el corazón, me arde solo estando cerca de ti-

-Haré de cuenta que no has escuché nada- limpiándose los labios con la manga-

-Jugarás a eso conmigo ¿principito?-

-Y bien ¿cuál es la razón de haber tomado?-

-Son muchas para ser contadas-

-¿Me oculta algo?- inquiriendo mentiras en su hablar-

-Perdóname por favor, haré lo posible por sacarte de aquí pero necesito que me prometas que pase lo que pase me dejarás continuar con mi trabajo-

-¿Habrían motivos para no hacerlo?-

-No lo sé depende de tu capacidad para perdonar- murmuró-

-No hable entre dientes- regañó-

-Enserio estoy dispuesto a morir peleando por tu objetivo, sin embargo necesito tu promesa-

-No hable de muerte, nadie más morirá por culpa de mi sangre, está bien lo prometo-

-Júralo por tu familia- pidió arrodillándose y tomando sus manos para besarlas-

-No lo comprendo-

-Yo soy un buen investigador, no es por alardear, solo te digo la verdad, yo puedo con tu caso a pesar de todo, júramelo-

-Está bien se… lo juro- abrumado por la meloseria-

-Gracias te amo- aferrándose a él como un niño pequeño- Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, Tatsumi Souichi-

-Suélteme no…-cerrando sus ojos esperando el presunto beso- ¿Ah?-

-¿Puedo?- tanteando con su pulgar aquellos labios rosados-

-No- ladeando su rostro sonrojado- Ah es- espere no mhg aha- gimió de sorpresa al sentir en su espalda una superficie mullida-

Por su parte Morinaga no perdía el tiempo, sacando sus esposas las usó para atar a Souichi a la cama, decidió ponerse de pie ante los reclamos del mismo para tapar con una cobija oscura la puerta de la celda, y colocando un cartel ''OCUPADO'' se quitó la camisa y comenzó a desnudar a su encarcelado.

-¡Auxilio me!- alcanzó a gritar antes de ser callado con un beso- Ahg su-suélteme-

-Dices odiar a los homo pero tu cuerpo y tu, responden muy bien a los estímulos de alguien del mismo sexo, es decir míos- lamiendo y besando su torso, sus tetillas duras-

-Se equivoca, usted no me cono- ahaa mng- No me gustaron ni me gustarán lo hombres ¡ahh!- al notar una lengua posarse donde no debía-

-Si te resulta aberrante, imagina algo distinto- sugirió celoso-

-Ah So Sofía- desconociendo el dolor en el rostro de Morinaga-

-Puedes pensar e intentar divagar en tu mente mientras te hago esto, pero después de prepararte y tomarte nunca me olvidarás- meditó cegado por sus celos y amor sin consumar-

-Ahh deténgase, lo digo enserio- tratando de alejar los dedos intrusos moviendo sus caderas- ¡No! ¡Pare idiota! Ese lugar… no es para que haga cosas así, maldito pervertido-

-Tranquilízate-

-Duele, se siente asqueroso-

-Descuida, pronto encontraré el punto adecuado-

-De-deje de moles anghhh-

-Se siente bien aquí ¿cierto?- viendo la excitación contenida-

-Cállese es imposible que aahh-

-Lo quiero todo- lamiendo su cuello con devoción-

Minutos después, sin poderse aguantar más tomo las piernas del rubio, se acomodó mejor entre ellas y lo penetró moviéndose sin descanso.

-¡Ah ah ah! Duele idiota, vamos sáquelo-

Llevando ahora un vaivén lento y mordisqueando su cuello, con su mano le tapó la boca para evitar percances.

-Trata de hacer silencio, podrían descubrirnos-

-Nghh c-como si fuera tan fácil ¡ahh!- apretando sus piernas alrededor de su abusador- Morinaga yo no puedo más-

Al terminar Morinaga zafó las ataduras de su amado, y lo abrazó.

-Te amo-

-No sea ridículo; yo nunca dejaré de amar a las mujeres sobre todo a mi novia, que le quede claro que cuando salga de la cárcel le pediré matrimonio- sentenció iracundo clavándole con cada palabra un puñal en el alma-

-Perdóname Souichi yo te amo, y así me odies y te cases siempre lo haré- ya vestidos ambos-

-No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida-

-De acuerdo, los informes de tu caso te los traerá otra persona pero por favor déjame continuar las investigaciones-

Souichi le golpeó de nuevo en el rostro.

-Fuera de mi celda-

El ojos verdes ni corto ni perezoso salió cabizbajo no sin antes.

-Daría mi vida por obtener tu perdón por fallarte así, merezco lo peor, pero en verdad te amo y lo haré hasta mi muerte-

Con un poco de culpa Souichi se fue a duchar con rapidez procurando no ser visto por nadie.

-¿Será cierto?- se preguntó en su celda- Si es así me alegra enormemente no volverlo a ver jamás- abrazando las cobijas, respirando en ellas por impulso-

En otro lugar un hombre llorando se lamentaba por no haberse detenido, en verdad amaba a ese muchacho y lo había lastimado sin medir consecuencias, definitivamente sacaría de su caja fuerte las pruebas, contra viento y marea Masaki pagaría por su ambición.

-Oye Junya si te dejas atrapar y por casualidad descubren quien está detrás del magnicidio Tatsumi, tu amorcito se muere- amenazó-

-No es mi amor, ya no tenemos nada-

-No tienen nada y lo amas, es tu talón de Aquiles- burlonamente- En fin, si algo pasa, estando preso no podrás hacer nada para defender a tu ex noviecito-

-Mátenme a mi si de hacerme sufrir se trata- sugirió inexpresivo-

-Con eso te cobro esta vida y la otra- riéndose como maniaco- No le menciones de esto a nadie o ya sabes-

-Hasta luego-

Se quería morir, errores del pasado le traían factura con la persona que menos lo merecía, deseaba con todo su ser recuperar el amor consumido por el fuego de sus mentiras, ya era tarde para arrepentirse, lo sabía, sin embargo se tragaría su dolor, le ayudaría a capturarlos a todos, desde la cárcel no podrán continuar con sus andadas, no tocarán a Tetsuhiro, pero si a él le agredieran hasta causarle la muerte, se iría sin tanto pesar, pues se habría sacrificado por el bienestar de su único amor.

-¿Qué quieres? Creí haber sido claro contigo hace una semana- dirigiéndose tosco a un hombre de sombrero moderno y con gafas frente a él-

-No planeo quitarte mucho tiempo, necesito que me escuches con total atención- imploró-

-Vete, es mi trabajo no interfieras-

-Debo decirte unas cosas- mirando a todos lados- Ven a mi casa-

-Hoy tengo el turno de la noche, dímelo ya- caminando por las celdas-

-Eres un investigador ¿por qué estas de carcelero?-

-Mis colegas están ocupados, yo me muevo en distintas ramas policiales, es normal- explicó caminando delante suyo por los pasillos-

-Perdona mi ignorancia-

-¿Morinaga?- un joven asombrado-

-S- Souichi- con fervor- ¿Cómo estás?- corriendo hacia el tomándolo de las manos-

-¿A qué vino?- soltándolo de inmediato- La próxima vez que intente aproximarse a mí, lo mato- sentenció con una navaja en su cuello-

-No te atrevas- interfirió el hombre de gafas oscuras y sombrero-

-¿Usted quién demonios es?- furioso-

-Es una persona que se preocupa por la suerte de los demás, no lo conoces, Tatsumi Souichi-

-Me importa un pepino- soltándolo bruscamente- Le advierto, no quiero tener ningún tipo de contacto con usted más alla de mi caso, ahora puede dar media vuelta por donde vino e irle a joder la vida a otro imbécil-

-No irrespetes a la autoridad jovencito- ordenó Masaki-

-No se meta- respondió saliendose de sus cabales-

-Lamento lo de la otra ocasión, te lo juro-

-Por mi se puede morir en este instante rogando perdón, no me importará- pasando de largo-

-Souichi- yendo tras el-

-Salga de mi celda maldito homosexual-

-¡No trates a mi novio de esa manera!- protegiendo enfurecido a su amado de Souichi-

-¿No-vio?-

-¿Eh?- mirando aterrado a Masaki- No digas eso-

-Es la verdad, no te hagas ideas que no son niñito, mi novio solo quiere ayudarte- besando de improvisto a Morinaga, callando a Souichi de un zarpazo- Te espero en mi casa, nos conviene a ambos- susurró en su oído, y besando su mejilla se marchó-

-¡Morinaga ya volví!- rompiendo el silencio formado desde hace unos segundos- Supuse que estarías aquí, gracias por reemplazarme, yo te devuelvo el favor-

-No te preocupes todo por un amigo, haciéndome venir acá ya me lo has devuelto, ¿no venías mañana Yamaguchi?-

-Terminé antes-

-Tengo sueño, váyanse de mi celda por favor- pidió consternado por lo acontecido anteriormente-

-Souichi yo-

-No me interesa, tiene cosas que hacer, ¡adiós oficiales!- con voz rasposa les siguió con la mirada hasta perderles de vista, cuando se fueron cayó sentado en su cama, asimilando con amargura la realidad de una mentira- ¿Hay algo más que me oculta cierto?- pensó acongojado-


	4. Matar A Un Fénix

Matar Un Fénix

-Me alegra verte-

-¿Qué querías?- entrando al apartamento-

-Me encanta que vinieras- cerrando la puerta con sigilo de no ser vistos-

-Sé directo Masaki-

-Yo haré lo posible por recopilar información sobre ellos durante lo que queda este año, tenme paciencia- acariciando su mejilla-

Retirando su mano y desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué te motivó a colaborarle a las autoridades inesperadamente?- escéptico-

-Tú-

-Si como no, en fin te agradezco por eso; si no es más adiós- poniéndose de pie-

-Espera- apretándolo contra si- Promete que no me dejarás cuando me apresen, te complaceré, ¿puedes volver a ser el mismo hombre amoroso?

-Masaki el amor acaba-

-No me respondas ahora, piénsalo y me dices después, te voy a esperar- besándolo en la mejilla-

-V-vale cuídate- caminando rápido para irse, pero devolviéndose lo atrapó en sus brazos, pensando en Souichi lo besó apasionadamente- Gracias Masaki-

Tal actitud enamoró más al criminal, pero no dijo nada, solo le dejo ir.

A la salida de un hospital se hallaban dos personas dialogando.

-¿Me llevarás a tu casa?- abriendo sus ojos-

-Si-

-¿Es cierto lo de mi hermano?-

-Si- agachando su cabeza-

-Me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo, merecía saberlo, da igual, me puedo cuidar solo, gracias de todos modos-

-No te vayas déjame explicarte- atrayéndolo hacia el sin soltarlo-

-No soy un niño ¿sabes? -

-Apenas tienes dieciséis años-

-Y tu veinticuatro, ¿no estás mayor para mí?-

-No te entiendo-

Ajustándose la capucha para no ser reconocido por nadie, Tomoe explicó.

-Me he dado cuenta de que me tratas distinto a los demás, me costó descubrirlo pues soy muy ingenuo, pero ten claro que no soy gay, en fin, adiós-

-Sube al carro, no me hagas obligarte-

-No me acoses ¡ah!- al verse lanzado dentro del carro-

-Te lo advertí-

-Estas demente Kurokawa san- intentando abrir la puerta o romper la ventana para escapar-

-No me dejaste opción- llegando a una casa inmensa y lujosa-

-Señor ¿cómo está?-

-Bien gracias-

-¿Trajo a una nueva visita?-

-Ah sí, por favor atiéndanle lo mejor posible-

-No se preocupen, yo me voy ya-

Impaciente Kurokawa se lo llevó del brazo, casi a rastras llevándolo a su habitación, al llegar cerró con seguro y se lanzó encima suyo, con tanta fuerza que cayeron en la cama.

-Ah lo sabía tú eras gay- sintiendo besos mojados en su cuello-

-Otro homofóbico en potencia, frenémoslo- pensó Kurokawa riendo-

Aterrado Tomoe veía su ropa hacerse pedazos por un cuchillo que su médico de cabecera sacó del nochero que se hallaba del lado derecho de la cama. Se resistía pero esos calientes chupones le robaban las fuerzas.

-Ahh Ku- Kurokawa san- pataleando al sentir una lengua posarse en sus tetillas ya endurecidas-

-Siéntate en mis piernas-

-¡De ninguna manera!- empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas-

-Sería mejor si te penetrara ya ¿verdad Tomoe kun?- sentándose en la cama despreocupado-

-No-

-Entonces hazlo, mueve tus caderas de arriba abajo sobre quien tanto te ama-

Acatando su orden, frotó su trasero contra Kurokawa, no se apoyaría en ese acosador, pero sin querer un gemido salió de sus labios, sonrojado a más no poder se aferró a sus hombros.

-Fue suficiente mi niño, descansa- soltándolo-

-Kurokawa san ah- contra todo pronóstico se acercó y lo beso en el cuello- Te quiero-

Recostándolo en la cama nuevamente se hizo a su lado besando sus manos.

-No me excites amor, mi pasión por ti es inmensa, te ayudaré a ver a Souichi kun, seré tu tutor hasta que la situación de ambos mejore, lo haré con todo mi amor- levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose pero unos brazos lo sorprendieron-

-No te vayas Kurokawa san-

-Debo irme, no quiero cometer una locura, ah no hagas eso- a los besos tímidos que paseaban por su nuca y cuello-

-Te quiero-

-Mi niño si necesitas algo dile a mis empleados, regreso mañana-

-¿Buscarás en otras personas lo que no pudiste conseguir conmigo?- reclamó con incertidumbre-

-Hasta luego- caminando hacia la puerta-

Al día siguiente un chico andaba por la lujosa casa, mirando cada lugar.

-Oh joven- sonriéndole un empleado- El doctor Kurokawa no ha vuelto, lo requirieron de urgencia en el hospital- contó a un arrepentido Tomoe-

-Ya veo, iré a buscarlo-

-Discúlpenos pero tenemos órdenes estrictas de no permitirle salir, el doctor fue muy claro-

-Ese Kurokawa- susurró para si-

-¿Perdone dijo algo?-

-No me preste atención, iré a pasear por la casa-

Una hora después un hombre llegó cansadísimo.

-Doctor ¿cómo le fue?-

-Bien pero tuvimos que remitirlo a cirugía-

-Ya veo-

-¿Y mi amigo?-

-Debe estar por acá dando vueltas, no le dejamos salir-

-Bueno-

-¿Tomoe?- llevaba ratos buscándole, con el corazón en la mano tomo su pistola, empolvada, no la usaba nunca, esta vez, aunque le temblaran las piernas, la utilizaría si de protegerlo se tratase-

En las calles de Nagoya se encontraba un policía con unas gafas oscuras, caminando, sumido en sus pensamientos no se percató de un joven que cubierto con una capucha y mirando al suelo chocaría con él.

-Disculpe muchacho-

-Excúseme usted… Morinaga-san- al leer su apellido en el uniforme-

-Tu voz se me hace familiar, ¿estás bien?-

-Eh bueno yo estoy buscando a alguien- respondió-

-Es plena luz del día, ¿no te hace calor con esa capucha? Casi no se te ve el rostro- comentó coloquialmente-

-Con permiso-

-Te ves perdido- pensó con preocupación- ¿Cómo se llama la persona a la que buscas?-

-Ah… Mitsugu Kurokawa, es un doctor-

-¿Lo conoces?- frunciendo el ceño-

-Sí, es buena persona- sonriendo-

De forma inesperada, Morinaga audazmente colocó su mano en la cabeza del joven corriendo la capucha, asustándole.

-Lo supuse- sonriendo de lado- Tres cuerpos, faltaba uno- susurró

-N-no soy un Tatsumi-

-Suenas igual a uno de ellos- cerca de su rostro- Necesitas seguimiento psicológico y demás, vamos a la estación, allá te podremos ayudar mejor-

-Debo ir con Kurokawa san primero- murmuró cubriéndose de nuevo-

-Tiempo sin vernos Morinaga kun- un hombre con bata de medicina detrás suyo comentó-

-Enfermo ¿tanto lo manipulaste?-

-Lo estoy protegiendo hasta que la situación de Souichi kun mejore-

Personas que salieron de su escondite sacaron sus armas.

-Veníamos por el oficial, sin imaginarnos la sorpresita que nos guardaban-

-Mataremos tres pájaros de un tiro, nos desharemos de dos estorbos y un traidor, ¡a ellos!- disparando a mansalva-

-Rápido suban al auto- abriendo la puerta y respondiendo a los ataques con su pistola-

-No levantes la cabeza mi niño- subiendo al carro y defendiéndolo como lo hacía el oficial-

-Mierda- al esquivar una bala que iba directo a su cabeza- Yamaguchi-san necesito refuerzos, ¿eh? Si, en esa calle, esos mafiosos por alguna razón quieren borrarme del mapa- colgó-

-Por nada del mundo debes dejar que lo vean- pidió Kurokawa azarado por la balacera-

-¿Estás de acuerdo Tomoe kun?-

-Hai, hasta que la situación de mi hermano se esclarezca, es mejor evitarle problemas-

-Bien, conduce Kurokawa- deteniéndose de improviso-

-¿Estás loco?-

-Yo los distraeré, si pueden salgan de Nagoya o algo, aquí las cosas se pondrán muy calientes, inicien una vida fuera, hasta que se solucione lo de Souichi-

-Te pueden matar-

-Ya vienen refuerzos, pero para que lo sepas, no lo hago por ti, lo hago por ese pobre niño, ahora largo- viendo como Kurokawa se pasaba de inmediato al puesto de conductor y se alejaba con el carro diciendo-

-Lo dejaré en el aeropuerto, te debo una- y se marchó-

-Son cinco, operan como unos cobardes, así se llama su banda ¿verdad?- insultó disparándole en la pierna a uno y corriendo al lugar donde estarán en minutos los policías-

-Hijo de perra- gritó a quien le dio-

-Lo pagarás- disparando al aire-

-Por tiros al aire te puedes ir a la cárcel- advirtió Morinaga como si hablara del clima y disparándoles-

En la cárcel de Nagoya había gran revuelo, un agente estaba furioso, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, todos estaban inquietados por la situación que se evidenciaba.

-Pueden secuestrar a uno de nuestros mejores hombres, incluso matarlo ¿y no hacen nada? ¡Carajo!- gritó Hiroto enfurecido-

-¿Pasa algo Yamaguchi?- al ver correr de un lado a otro a los oficiales-

-Al parecer los de la banda a la que tus padres investigaban armaron un tiroteo en el centro comercial-

-Peleas con otras bandas ¿cierto? -

-De hecho planean secuestrar al investigador de tu caso, ¿lo conoces no?-

Esta información descolocó al rubio, sudaba frio, empezaba a temblar y un nudo se formaba en su garganta, mientras que recuerdos en los cuales lo trató mal le embargaban haciéndole arder el pecho incesantemente.

Flash Back

-Lamento lo de la otra ocasión, te lo juro-

-Por mí se puede morir en este instante rogando perdón, no me importará- pasando de largo-

-Souichi- yendo tras el-

End Flash Back

-Si s-sabe algo hágamelo saber, p-por favor- cubriéndose disimulado con el dorso de su mano-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Me duele la cabeza, quizá agarre un resfriado en esta cárcel de mala muerte- y corriendo hasta su celda con lágrimas contenidas se perdió por los pasillos- Regresa imbécil, es hora de que lo hagas, te perdonaré si vuelves, no te demores- llorando desconsolado- Este sentimiento de pérdida… nunca lo tuve ni con la muerte de mi familia- tocando su pecho adolorido-

A las afueras del centro comercial un hombre se encontraba cubriendo su brazo y defendiéndose como podía de sus atacantes.

-Tengo curiosidad por conocer a su líder, ¿si fuera con ustedes me dejarían verlo?- hablándole a las únicas dos personas que aun heridas le hacían frente-

-Este tipo está borracho- disparándole sin puntería-

-Recarguen sus pistolas, se van a quedar sin balas- sugirió Morinaga un poco debilitado por la pérdida de sangre-

-No me gustan las personas frívolas como tú-

-A mi tampoco, esta vez disparo yo, ¡muere!-

-Fallaste Tory, esta va por mis amigos maldito policía- dándole en el pecho a Morinaga-

-¡Ngaah! Me tomaron por sorpresa- viendo más sangre brotando de su cuerpo-

-Te lo advertí, debiste matarnos desde el principio, tenías todas las de ganar- igual de malherido-

-No me gusta operar de esa manera, prefiero dejarlos vivir, y hacer que se pudran en la cárcel, es más placentero de esa manera, si no los matan los demás presos, lo harán ustedes mismos- disparándole a ambos en el brazo-

-¡Aagg!-

-Maldito demente-

Caminando apoyándose en las paredes hacia ellos, tomó los celulares de todos y los guardó en su bolsillo.

-¡Morinaga!- acercándose dos agentes a cargarlo-

-Ellos son sospechosos, no los dejen morir, tienen información útil-

-No te sobre esfuerces, ya vamos a apresarlos- dijo el comandante Hiroto-

En la cárcel todo era incertidumbre, incluso los presos estaban preocupados.

-Ese oficial es buena persona, ojalá salga de esta-

-¿De esta?-

-¿No viste las noticias? Contaron del atentado que le hicieron-

-Ah ¿era el quien se enfrentó a cinco personas por proteger a alguien?- asombrado-

-Si-

-Pero los maleantes tampoco terminaron bien librados, los hirió a todos- orgulloso-

-Era lo mínimo que podría hacer, pero se defendió como un tigre, ¿Quién era?- preguntó curioso-

-Llegaste tarde a la repartición del chisme del año-

-Acabé de despertar- explicó-

-A plena luz del día-

-Cállate, ¿me van a contar qué paso o no?-

-Tranquilo señor vampiro- le apodó por dormir de día- ¿Desde dónde empezaste a escuchar?-

-Desde que le contaste lo que le hicieron-

-Ah bueno en las noticias dijeron que por proteger a alguien o algo así, en fin, lo iban a secuestrar porque es el investigador en el caso Tatsumi-

-No terminó bien, maldito Yamaguchi, le dije que me avisara todo- pensaba con el rostro desencajado por la impotencia-

-Raro que no lo supieras, tratándose de Morinaga san, es como tu mejor amigo-

-No lo he visto desde hace bastante- comentó- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó desinteresado-

-Pues Hiroto sama comentó que cuando llegaron había perdido mucha sangre, en estos momentos deben estar buscando un donante-

-¿Creen que se salve?-

-Hierba mala nunca muere-

-Ojalá, porque de un disparo en el pecho no sales vivo tan fácil-

-¿Oye dónde vas Tatsumi san?-

-Ese tipo está loco-

-¿Encontraron donante?- preguntó a un carcelero-

-Están en eso-

-Yo tengo su mismo tipo, podría hacerle la transfusión, ustedes necesitan a su hombre y yo al investigador de mi caso-

-Hiroto sama ¿escuchó eso?-

-¿Serías capaz de hacerlo Souichi san? Podrías simplemente esperar al nuevo investigador si se nos muere el actual- aconsejó con dobles intenciones-

-Ninguno hará el trabajo mejor que él- queriendo ocultar sus razones verdaderas por ofrecerse como donante-

-Bien acompáñame, te haremos unas pruebas-


	5. Almas Conectadas

**Almas Conectadas**

A pesar de llevar pocos minutos en el trayecto al hospital de Nagoya, para él era un siglo, sentía su vida irse con el que le esperaba inconsciente en una habitación de cuidados intensivos.

-Aún me sorprende tu venida-

-Es el inspector de mi caso, necesito comprobar mi inocencia y no dejar nada impune-

-Todavía no te das cuenta de tus sentimientos, tiranito- pensó Hiroto simulando inexpresividad-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-Apenas recorrimos cinco minutos- contestó Yamaguchi-

-¿Podrían avanzar un poco?- pidió acelerado-

-Como dirigentes de la ley debemos dar ejemplo, en realidad quisiéramos pasar encima de todos pero así no funcionan las cosas, todo a su debido tiempo- se sinceró Yamaguchi-

-Parquéate ahí-

-Jefe esa no es la entrada principal, además esta cerrada-

-¿Moshi moshi?- saludó-

-Hiroto sama su cuerpo se descompensó mucho, le estamos tratando con medicamentos pero si no encontramos donante pronto, puede entrar en coma-

-Casualmente venimos con el-

-¿Ah?-

-Solo ordena abrir las puertas traseras, nos será mejor entrar sin dar tanta vuelta como en la principal-

-Bien apresúrate, si no, tu oficial no la cuenta, estas heridas fueron muy serias-

Abriendo la puerta de la habitación, los ojos de todos se expandieron cual platos al ver lo impensable, en una cama de hospital, conectado a varias máquinas se hallaba el policía Morinaga Tetsuhiro, vendado y ensangrentado.

-Comencemos con los análisis para ver-

-Ya me los practicaron-

-Es mejor una segunda revisión-

-¡No hay tiempo para perder, impertinente!- a punto de romper las esposas-

-Ya Souichi san tranquilo-

Terminando el procedimiento, notaban al vital Tatsumi Souichi desgastarse, preocupados intentaron atenderle como debían.

-Largo-

-Souichi san usted requiere-

-Ya lo sé, no me demoro-

-Vámonos Yamaguchi-

Al cerciorarse de ser los únicos en ese cuarto, a paso lento fue hacia su torturador, estando desde la puerta demoraría un poco, no obstante duró más de lo supuesto, ya no tenía afán alguno, se paseaba por la habitación y cuando calmó su ira, alzó su pie pateando directo a la cara magullada de su único apoyo durante todo este calvario, despertándole al instante.

-¡Kyaa!- llorando y retrocediendo en su camilla- Eres cruel, de todas formas ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Cállese- pegándole de nuevo- ¿Es bonito enfrentarse a cinco maleantes por gracia?-

-Soy policía, este tipo de cosas son cotidianas y fue por combatir al crimen- omitió la verdadera razón para no preocuparle-

-¡Pudo haber muerto!- regañó

-Era un riesgo que ameritaba correr si lograba atraparlos y proteger a los indefensos-

-Habla de crueldades cuando usted no piensa en los que le rodean- se quejó-

-¿Cómo?-

-Exponiéndose a la muerte sin razón alguna, olvidando a los que dependemos de usted ¿está acostumbrado a irse sin avisar sin importarle lo alarmados que podamos estar los otros?- sintiendo finas gotas de agua salada bajar por sus mejillas como un rio-

-Perdóname Souichi, no pensé que llorarías-

-No estoy llorando, no soy ningún blando, aparte no hay nada por lo cual hacerlo- pretendiendo alejarse, pero unas manos algo maltratadas e intrépidas le halaron de las esposas y lo atrajeron-

-Te amo, lamento preocuparte- abrazándolo con fuerza a pesar de la resistencia del capturado-

Aunque intentó escapar de esos brazos captores, ya apenas y lo hacía, lo perdió todo, no lo perdería a el tambien, era una bendición conocer a alguien capaz de darlo todo por uno acabando de caer en desgracia, reflexionó agradecido y correspondió a su abrazo, aferrándose a su pecho como un niño, desesperado por sentir de nuevo la calidez del amor que perdió cuando su familia murió, parando de llorar al instante.

-No se vuelva a ir sin decir nada, no vuelva a darme un susto de esos-

-Lo siento mucho, no pasará de nuevo…tal vez- susurró imperceptiblemente-

Sin caber de la dicha, Morinaga con su mano tocó el rostro de Souichi, admirando la belleza que añoraba ver desde que decidió ausentarse. En las nubes, asi lo tenía, pensó besándolo gentilmente, al instante sus lenguas se rozaron con desesperación, al parecer Souichi lo empezaba a aceptar, dedujo apartando gentilmente las hebras cabello de su cuello, desnudándolo ante el para saborearlo como si fuera la última de las próximas veces.

-Ahh viejo pervertido- con sus manos a ambos lados de Morinaga sin aplastarlo, no sabía cuando se subió a la camilla con el-

-Te metiste en la boca del lobo, no pienses que te dejaré salir tan fácil- desabrochando cada botón con un poco de dificultad por la incomodidad de las heridas-

-Nghh ahh no ¡es-espere! No se comporte salvajemente- notando suaves lametones y mordiscos en sus hombros-

-Es un instinto innato de los animales, a los racionales tambien nos ataca la libido- saboreando sus pezones-

-Deténgase, ¡yo no soy homo!- apretando sus ojos y las sábanas, luchando por llamar a la cordura-

-No lo eres, pero tu cuerpo reacciona a mi, no me pidas que pare si eres algo lascivo y tóxico para un mortal como yo- palpando cada pedazo de piel expuesta con lujuria y amor-

-¿Qué? Maldito dep-depravado ¡Mnhaghh!- sintiendo unas manos restregar sus caderas contra el encamado- Por fa ¡Ah! ¡Le dije que pare!- estampando un puño en el rostro del oficial que le miraba con lagrimitas en los ojos-

-Pero si te viniste- acusó jadeando-

-Es normal si me hace este tipo de cosas- se defendió tratando de regular su respiración- Cuide su salud ¿y si se le abren las heridas? No sea imprudente, además, usted sabe cuanto amo a mi novia-

-Y tu desconfias de mi querer, ya lo conoces pero lo ignoras- abrazándolo con emoción-

-Souichi kun ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Hiroto dejando fría a la pareja, el primero en reaccionar fue el peli oscuro, quien tirando de la cama a su amado le dijo que si-

-Hola Hiroto kun-

-Me sorprende verte consciente, casi te mueres- cerrando con seguro la puerta-

-Gracias a Souichi- agradecido-

-Es un héroe nuestro tiranito, no hizo más que presionarnos para venir-

-¡No se metan conmigo!- sobando su trasero por el impacto de la caida-

En un lugar lejos de este, distinto en todo al mismo, se hallaban varias personas de un lado a otro, obedeciendo órdenes del líder, que sentado en una imitación de la silla eléctrica y con tatuajes en el rostro decía.

-Evidentemente el negocio se nos torció, Masaki nunca nos ha fallado, es un perro bastante leal, no cabe duda que lo atraparon con nuestra mercancía, si hubiéramos averiguado con más empeño hubiésemos evitado esto, pero como ya no está aquí no nos queda de otra, exterminar todo lo que dejó vivo-

-Jefe ya hicieron lo que les encomendó-

-¿Y los sicarios?-

-Al parecer los agarraron-

-¿Y me lo dices tan tranquilo? ¡No me esperaba esto!- pegándole y escupiendo-

-Perdónenos, ya los mató, el oficial… acabó con ellos- rezando porque así fuese-

-¿Planeas hacerme sentir mejor con esto cuando en las noticias dicen que el tal Morinaga se puede salvar?- cortándole la cabeza delante de los presentes-

-Quedó muy mal, en las noticias tambien han dicho que le hirieron en el pecho y el brazo, nos libramos de él- comentó otro muy respetuosamente, asustado pero sin demostrarlo-

-Espero que por su bien no hallan fallado- se marchó-

-Pobre Masaki, le aseguramos no hacerle nada, ¡iluso! Sabes que cuando tu cabeza es cazada, el cuerpo que conservaste con cuidado y protección sera más apetecido por gusanos como nosotros-

-A pesar de haberle prometido no atacar a su amorcito, ahora que el ya no está, nada nos asegura que la verdad no será descubierta con un policía tan importante merodeando por ahí-

-Y vivo peor- completó otro-

-Me ataca la curiosidad por saber qué le habrá pasado a nuestro perro más veterano y fiel-

-Yo en cambio no quisiera averiguarlo-

A las afueras de la ciudad, se encuentra un hombre en una casa abandonada por fuera pero acogedora por dentro, desde hace unos días cuida de otro mal herido, que si bien no ha despertado aún, no hay de qué preocuparse, de todos modos recibió algunos golpes y cortadas, nada que no se pudiera tratar con un poco de descanso y vigilancia.

Decidió rescatar a aquel desgraciado pues sin duda este podría darle información acerca del paradero de su preciado hermano, hace varios años no se ven, y así lo busque sin cesar no lo ha podido encontrar, al parecer este huye de el sin tener motivos. Ambos son dirigentes de la ley, si tienen la misma sangre, los mismos padres y los mismos principios de rectitud y honor infundados por ellos entonces ¿por qué huye?-

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Hasta que por fin despiertas-

-Esa voz…no puede ser, debo estar aluciando- volteándose al otro lado de la cama-

-Mírame y compruébalo- ordenó histérico- El solo verte me repugna-

-Sigues igual de amigable-

-Y tu de despreciable-

Ignorando su comentario hizo el intento por ponerse de pie.

-Quieto-

-¿Y mi maleta bastardo?-

-Eres de envidiar, no pensé que fueras capaz de dejarlo alguna vez-

-Habla claro-

-Ya sabes, te ibas de viaje lejos de él- con sarcasmo-

-¿Se habrá dado cuenta?- se preguntó para si- No entiendo bien por qué me retuvieron si solo iba a salir-

-Eso no dijeron mis colegas, seamos sinceros, tu viaje trataba de ir a dejar una droga- vaciándole un tarro de agua helada-

-Para cretino-

-Ni estando con mi pequeño y correcto hermano has retomado el buen camino, lo compadezco-

-¿Y ahora vienes a preocuparte por el? Tiempo atrás fuiste el promotor número uno de echarlo de casa de tus padres-

-En esa época me aterraba la idea de tener un hermano marica, sin embargo al enterarme de que salió adelante por si mismo, no pude evitar sentirme orgulloso ni perder mi afán por buscarlo-

-No te molestes, el ya no te necesita, me tiene a mi-

-¡Malnacido!- perdiendo el autocontrol y lanzándose a el para golpearlo-

-¿Olvidas que tambien se defensa personal? Antes de conocer a Tetsuhiro te conocí a ti en las clases del Prestigioso Dojo De Fukuoka, somos amigos desde esa vez- neutralizando con algo de problemas su ataque-

-Fuimos amigos hasta ese desafortunado día en el que burlaste mi confianza y robaste la inocencia de mi pequeño hermano menor-

-Por si acaso él y yo la perdimos juntos, bueno él para ser preciso, yo solo he sido su uke-

-¡No me importa quien fue quien! Torciste su camino, él era una persona de bien hasta que lo arrastraste por lo mundano y lo vulgar, me das asco-

-El y yo nos enamoramos ¿qué hay de malo en eso?- gritó indignado-

-Mi hermano merecía enamorarse de una mujer, casarse y formar una familia, no morir solo como una ostra-

-¿Eso es lo que en verdad te molesta?- inquiriendo algo- O acaso ¿envidias el valor que tuvimos de escapar juntos, lejos de las reglas opresoras de nuestras familias?-

-¡No es asi! ahora dime ¿dónde esta mi hermano?-

-¿Fuiste capaz de renunciar a tu alto cargo en Fukuoka solo para venir a Nagoya y verlo? Eso es algo extraño a la vista de cualquiera, incluso yo lo veo así pese a tener una mente abierta-

-No digas estupideces, te recuerdo que puedo meterte preso por hallarte con las manos en la masa, me eres útil para encontrar a mi hermano, por eso te retendré hasta hartarme de ti, no me presiones o lo pagarás-

-¿Me obligarás a quedarme contigo?-

-Nada más para verlo, cuando te decidas a cooperar te sacaré, de lo contrario te haré caer preso hasta que no puedas volver a contactarlo tampoco-

-Eres un hombre enfermo, ojalá no logres ningún objetivo-

-¿Insinúas que tengo un sentimiento más allá de fraternal por él?- se alejó-

-Lo aseguro- atrayéndolo hacia él y aventándolo a la cama-

-Estás enfermo, suéltame- al ver cómo lo desnudaba-

-Piensa que soy tu hermano, yo simularé que tu eres él, entrégate al placer como yo lo haré contigo- pidió desatando la bragueta del pantalón policial- Nunca traicioné a Tetsuhiro, ni se me pasó por la cabeza, pero hoy estoy frente a su hermano, su sangre, parte de él en cierta forma, lamento quebrantar aun más tu confianza mi amor. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- caviló para si, entristecido y saboreando la piel de su cazador cazado-

-Ahh ¡basta Masaki, yo no soy marica!-

Ignorando sus réplicas tomó un pañuelo y tapó sus ojos, con dulce inseguridad palpó el cuerpo de su captor, llenando la habitación de jadeos de ambos, jamás alguien aparte de su novio le excitó, pero ya no importaba si este ya no estaba con él, si ya no le amaba.

-No te resistes ya- lamiendo los pezones enrojecidos por tanto estímulo-

-¡Nhhaah! Masaki no qui-quiero esto ¡ah!-

-Masaki no, por esta noche seré Tetsuhiro-

-Hermano ¡ahh! Si-sigue-

Aquellos que juraron odiarse hasta la tumba decidieron juntos perder la consciencia y fundirse en una sola persona, evocando al amor de sus vidas, llenando de gruñidos, lloriqueos y gemidos la habitación a la luz de la luna, única testigo de la retorcida conexión entre un policía y un ladrón.

En el aeropuerto de Nagoya se encuentra una mujer llegando de Tokio algo cansada, siente que la siguen, asustada al ver pocas personas ya en el aeropuerto y como los trabajadores se preparan para salir, no le queda opción, camina rápido con su maleta preparada para tomar un taxi, los mismos sujetos no paran de importunar, ¿la iban a robar acaso? No tenía idea, más vale prevenir que lamentar, mientras caminaba por la larga autopista en espera de un taxi, recordó el resultado de los exámenes que se hizo anteriormente, madre a los veinte años, ¿no se cuidaron al hacerlo? Ella se aseguró de todo, desde las pastillas para planificar hasta los condones, al parecer nada era cien por ciento seguro, pero como dicen a ojo salido no hay Santa Lucía que valga, ahora la pregunta sería: ¿cómo lo tomaría el? No deseaba ser una carga más en su vida, ella se ocuparía del bebé si él los rechazaba, pero Souichi no era de esos ¿no? Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó a tiempo como los ladrones le arrebataban su equipaje y la aventaban a la carretera con un carro en curso, lo último que escuchó fueron sirenas sonando y un hombre con mirada asustada la cargaba en brazos.

-Señorita ¿se siente bien? ya atrapamos a los ladrones, sus pertenencias están en mi carro, yo correré con los gastos, asumiré la responsabilidad de haberla atropellado así haya sido sin culpa-

-¿Sabe acaso cómo me llamo? ¿Me conoce?-

-Su rostro se me hace familiar, ¿es de Kentucky?-

-No sé, no recuerdo na-¡Aggh!- gimió adolorida y cayendo desmayada al instante-

-Señor la llevaremos al hospital, puede tener un aborto, está muy mal-

-Dios mío sálvala por favor, si no es su hora haz lo posible por salvarla, yo asumiré el riesgo, haré todo por protegerla, es cierto que hace unos años abandoné mi prioridad con la hija del señor Bennington como guardián, si me mandaste a esta mujer fue para enmendar mi error, me convertiré en su sombra- rezó dejando en un parqueadero su auto y cargando la maleta de la joven-

-¿Cómo llegó tan rápido a este semáforo?-

-Corriendo, ¿me pueden abrir la puerta de atrás? Quiero ir con ella-

-Es excepcional, cargando ese gran equipaje y corriendo para acompañarla, deben amarse mucho-

-Es cierto, ellos llegaron luego de que la atropellara- pensó avergonzado-

-Está abierto, puede ingresar- sonriéndole-

-Gracias-

-El hospital de Nagoya está congestionado, la llevaremos al hospital Challengers Sur-

-Me parece bien-

Al día siguiente un hombre de cabellos claros no pudo dormir, marcaba desesperado el número de alguien que se hallaba en Shinjugku, cuidó de aquella muchacha hasta que los mismos médicos le aseguraron que ella y el bebé estarían bien.

-¡Casi que no Kurokawa!-

-Son las cinco de la mañana tonto-

-Discúlpame pero no se qué hacer, ayer atropellé a una mujer embarazada, creo que perdió la memoria y para completar es idéntica a la novia del único heredero vivo de los Tatsumi-

-No bromeas nunca con algo grave, pero si te sirve de consuelo, no eres el único enredado con los Tatsumi-

-¿Eh?-

-Tomoe sobrevivió, actualmente soy su tutor-

-¡Carajo! Tienes valor para tenerlo contigo a pesar de saber que si se enteran los matarán a ambos-

-Siempre lo quise conmigo, no obstante estoy aprendiendo a quererlo como un hijo, o eso le hago creer, ya no lo acosaré, júrame que no le contarás a nadie-

-Lo juro, tu tampoco a Tomoe ni a nadie, por favor-

-No te preocupes, cuenta conmigo Isogai-

-Lo mismo Kurokawa, hasta pronto-

-Adiós-


End file.
